Through-wall flashing systems generally comprise a membrane used in a wall construction for the purpose of preventing the passage of water into a structure from a joint in the wall. Flashing devices can be used anywhere in a building where it is necessary to deflect water away from seams or joints or other areas where water runoff is concentrated. In the past, flashing devices have been comprised of sheet metal such as lead, aluminum, copper, galvanized steel, stainless steel and other architectural metals. These sheet metal components have been primarily used in flashing constructions due to their strength, workability and durability. However, these metal components, when used to connect exterior components of a building directly to interior frame, are at least partially exposed to external conditions and provide direct paths for thermal conductivity from the exterior of a building to an inside portion of a wall construction, or into the interior of the building itself. Such thermal conductivity is known as thermal bridging. Particularly, these metal substances provide negligible thermal resistance, such that hot and cold temperatures from the external environment are easily transferred through these metallic flashing devices. Thus, a need exists for a through-wall flashing system having flashing members with the structural rigidity of continuous metallic flashing members, while greatly reducing, if not eliminating, thermal bridging from exposed portions of the flashing members to internally disposed portions of the flashing members.